No Use Confessing Over Spilt Coffee
by NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead
Summary: RIZA CONFESSES! ROY IS SPEECHLESS! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO! read to find out. r&r plz. arigato gozaimasu! *sweet innocent smile* OR THE NINJAS WILL FIND YOU! kidding  actually its a really interesting twist on a seriously bad pun... sorry !   '


All right so this is probably crappy. But i was bored. there's no school. i actually wrote this down somewhere... (*thinks* i need to find that copy and burn it. cant let anyone see my stories) moving on... i recently got into the FMA series. btw i watched both animes. the 1st 1 (not based off the manga) is a real let down but there are some funny episodes. the real anime (brotherhood) i skipped around since i didnt feel like wasting a bunch more of my time- ok enough of my ramblings. Riza is kinda OOC... and then again she's not... mostly she's her usual self. but please enjoy!  
_

Me:*sigh*... i dont wanna.  
Ed: baka.  
Me: no i'm not. i just. i'm not saying it. *dodges wrench thrown at head* OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR WINRY?  
Winry: Say it.  
Me: no.  
Al: Kaida-chan! say it please!  
Me: Why can't any of you say it?  
Random tree: because you havent typed it... -_-  
Me: ... who ARE you?  
Tree: just a random tree passing through. but i guess i'll say it. Kaida-chan doesnt own FMA/DC/etc.  
Me:... *torches the tree* much better. i dont think this world needs talking trees. *walks off to buy a new plant to replace the one that was torched*

"AGH! I NEED A BREAK!" groaned Colonel Mustang.

"Too bad" said Lieutenant Hawkeye as she placed yet another stack of papers on his desk.

"T-T"

"Ne Sir… I have a question… _" she said as she debated whether to go back to her desk or stay there… _She decided to stay there._

"Yes Lieutenant?" *sips coffee*

"Uh… well… "

_As the Colonel looked up he noticed that Riza looked... uncomfortable? Nervous? All of the above? _*still sipping coffee*

*sigh* "How do I put this" she mumbled as her heartbeat went crazy. "I… I like you sir."

0.0 PFFT. *spits out his coffee in her face*

_At the time of the confession Ed and Al walked in. They were shocked. They couldn't close their mouths. (well Ed couldn't) neither could any of the subordinates in the office. Even Hughes shut up about his daughter to mouth "what the?"_

_Of course after the coffee shower the Lieutenant was mad._

*Glares with coffee dripping off face* -_-

All Mustang could say was "uh…" of course in his head there was a celebration, fireworks, etc.

"Sir?... Hello? SIR! *click*

"Uh Hawkeye chill for a second before I become swiss che- what is that weapon? IS it a weapon? It doesn't look like- NH! *barrel in face*

"It will soon be your death if you don't finish that paperwork. You did ask for a break. So I gave you one."

"Oh… So. So you were joking around?"

*glare*

Ah… I understand…"

*click*

"LIEUTENA- oh. It's not pointed at me WAIT! DON'T SHOOT MY MEN!"

"Then tell them to stop staring at me like I'm an alien. They won't listen to me.

*scribble noises*

"That's better, ah, the Elric brothers. Is there a problem?"

"No. I mean-" said Ed

"We just came to give you our report. Mustang has it. BYE!" interrupted Al.

The end. BUT WAIT! there's an omake!  
_

OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE *fanfare*

_Later on when Mustang is still doing paperwork and Riza is making sure he doesnt slack off_

"Hey Riza... You were kidding about the whole "i like you thing" right?"

*sigh* Well. No. Just don't tell anyone ok?

"EH? YOU WEREN'T KIDDING?"

"SHUT UP ROY OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. If you don't bug me I might help you finish that paperwork."

... *silence*

... Roy? Oi!

*more silence*

*Riza silently walks behind his desk*

"Sir?"

_apparently Roy had a nosebleed and couldn't answer... I guess he was thinking about earlier and how pretty she looked being embarrassed..._

_THE END! (for real)_

Thank you for reading! if you can please review. i'm pretty sure this is just crack and that i was insane when i wrote this (i was half asleep so please blame my incoherent mind) Also i will be posting another story soon! so watch for it (none of my stories are chapter fics so dont worry)


End file.
